Diana/Trivia
General * Diana is voiced by . * Her name derives from root "to shine". * Diana, , , and (Also Taliyah, Rakan&Xayah) are the only champions whose login screens feature vocals. ** Diana's was sung by Lisa 'Saiyaka' Thorn, who created targeting indicator. * Diana was the first champion to feature animations for when affected by both [[crowd control] and movement speed buffs. * was conceived as Diana's ultimate. ** It had a channel time, dealt , and was powered by a resource called 'Scorn'. It was replaced by due to being deemed toxic and almost uncounterable. * A functional real-life replica of Diana's was crafted in an episode of YouTube series Man At Arms: Reforged. ** This video can be viewed here. *** There are also videos where the following are crafted: **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (prop) Quotes * }} and }} reference each other and by . * }} and }} reference each other. * Diana and share the quote / . * }} references from . Skins ; * She was conceived as polar opposite from day one. * Her name references . * Her weapon is based on both a and a . ; * She was conceived as polar opposite (both reference from ) * used to have a headdress resembling , but it was removed because of similarities between the two. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * Representing the , she was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the ) along with: ** *** She represented the . ** *** He represented the . * She references from . ** A rabbit-shaped cloud can be seen in the background. ** She is called 广寒仙子 嫦娥 (Chinese: Wide Cold Palace's Fairy Chang 'E) in the respective server. *** From 姮娥 *gəŋ-ŋai < possibly *hŋai "moonlight".Schuessler, A. ABC Dictionary of Old Chinese, p. 222 ** She was conceived by an anonymous designer from (Riot Games Inc.'s parent company). ; * She celebrates Team Fire winning the 2015 All-Star (was selected by playerbase voting) * and can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * This the first skin where she is wearing a hat. * She shares this theme with: ** Relations * Diana is the daughter of foreigners who came to and died on Mount Targon, found and raised by the . Diana always questioned the Solari's faith and was always drawn to Runeterra's moons. * After being indirectly drawn to Mount Targon's summit and chosen as the Targonian Aspect of the Moon, she shared her discovery of the forgotten shared history between the Solari and the with her elders, who branded her a heretic and sentenced her to death. * was first drawn to finding Diana out of desire for avenging the elders killed by the Aspect of the Moon. After being chosen as the Targonian Aspect of the Sun, Leona is now seeking her out of a desire for answers about their shared knowledge of the Void. * traveled to Ionia to find Diana and request she conjure a Moonstone to save the Marai from being overrun by the Voidborn crossing into the Guardian's Sea through a dimensional rift. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Lunar Revel